


One Rainy Afternoon

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaku & Tsumugi, Gaku x Tsumugi, Gakutsumu, Not a single angst in sight, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: A sudden downpour leaves Tsumugi waiting out a storm at Gaku's apartment. That's pretty much it. The rest is just a really cute surprise.





	One Rainy Afternoon

"Here you go Gaku-san, the documents you requested."

"Ah thanks, I didn't mean to trouble you to come all the way out to my house. What if someone else sees you... you need to be careful."

"No problem! I took the most people free route here! No one should have seen me!"

"If you say so..."

Tsumugi tilted her head a bit, she could here a noise, a slow trickling coming from outside. "Gaku-san, do you think it's supposed to rain tod-" and before she could finish that sentence the slow patter of rain had become an absolute downpour. "Ah!"

"I suppose there is no need to answer that question anymore..." It sounded like the sky was falling there was no way anyone would be mistaken at this point. "I can't let you leave in this kind of weather" he had had no intention of making her stay but to let her drive in these kind of conditions? Absolutely not, that was out of the question.

"I'll be alright I'm very stron-"

"Tsumugi..."

It was clear he wouldn't budge and as much as she would love to refuse, she didn't actually have any business for the next couple hours, there was no way to turn down this offer. But there was a problem she had considered. The problem wasn't spending time alone with a man in his own home, she trusted Gaku enough to be a gentleman. No, the problem was something she had never discussed with anyone; her fear of thunder. As the storm grew more intense, it was only a matter of time before...

***crash***

"Eek..." she let out a small squeal, with her hands covering her mouth to stifle the noise. But it was no use, he was already looking her direction.

"Tsumugi are you... afraid?" She was a strong woman, always on her toes, performing even the most tedious tasks for IDOLiSH7, no matter how it would effect her. But perhaps even someone that strong could be scared of one or two things. It wouldn't be uncommon.

She doesn't want to admit it, she doesn't want him to see this weak side of herself, but there was absolutely no way to hide it at this point. She'd only be more obvious if she lied. Out comes the truth of the matter. "Yes, perhaps, thunder frightens me... just a tad..."

***crash***

"Eep!" Even if it's just a noise, it didn't stop her body from reacting to the sudden clash coming from the sky.

"I see..." he could tell she was starting to shake but doing everything she could to hide it. "Okay... I have a plan." he walked over to his couch; he threw pillows, and cushions onto the floor. "I'll be right back."

"Ah, Ga.....ku-san..." he had already left the room. She was baffled by this sudden behavior but even more surprised when he returned with an armful of more pillows and blankets. "What are you..."

"Okay, let me just set this up. I've heard about it before, the art of pillow forts." he began arranging the cushions and pillows in a way that two people could fit underneath. He then strung the blankets over top and left one on the ground to use. "Here you go" he pointed in the direction of his creation with a smile on his face.

Tsumugi walked over and examined the fort's structure "I see." she wasn't sure whether to smile or laugh. The one and only Yaotome Gaku, the number one man women want to be embraced by, had just spent five minutes constructing a pillow fort in his living room. It was incredibly endearing, she couldn't believe he had done that for her sake.

"Here, it's a bit intimidating so I'll sit down first." He sat in the opening he had made and motioned for her to take a seat next to him.

"Okay." she couldn't resist, what an odd but adorable gesture. No way she would pass something like this up. "Now what?" she questioned, looking over at the man hunched under a stack of pillows.

"We wait out the thunder, of course." He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. "Now then. Do you feel better?"

Of course she felt better but she could also feel her entire body temperature rising rapidly. They were close, really, really close. She could feel the heat from him sitting right next to her. But at least she was safe from the...

***crash***

"Eek!" she jumped, she had gotten too relaxed so this one scared her especially. She clung to the nearest object. But she hadn't taken into consideration what that object was, and the fact that it wasn't an object but a man whose face had a look of utter shock and was accompanied by a light red hue.

"Tsumugi..." was all he could get out. He thought he'd make her feel safer this way but in no way had he imagined this sort of outcome.

"I'm so sorry, I'll let g-" but she couldn't, he'd turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. "G-G-Gaku-san!" she squeaked. The most wanted embrace was actually embracing her. This was too much. Her whole body was on fire.

"I'm sorry..." he went to let go but was stopped by Tsumugi clinging tighter and clutching the back of his shirt.

"It's fine, I feel safest like this, Gaku-san..." Maybe, just maybe, she was taking advantage of this situation but that didn't stop her from holding on to him while she still could. She had completely forgotten about the storm. His scent was soothing, his voice calming.

He moved one of his hands from her back to the top of her head. "Okay, I'll be here for you. No matter what, Tsumugi."

"Thank you, Gaku-san." she smiled, though he probably couldn't see it.

_**They stayed that way till the rain subsided and she could properly make her exit. They had their parting words and went separate ways for the rest of the day. The memory of one rainy afternoon, still lingered in their minds.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I was fiddling around on Shindanmaker and put in Gaku's and Tsumugi's names into an OTP prompt generator and got "Gaku and Tsumugi building a pillow fort and cuddling in it." which inspired this little miniature fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
